


Runaway

by moonlightontheriverr



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Emotional, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightontheriverr/pseuds/moonlightontheriverr
Summary: You're in love with Snufkin, suddenly he realizes he loves you too, unfortunately, love means being attached to someone, which is something he doesn't want.A very short one-shot.
Relationships: Snusmumriken | Snufkin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Runaway

He had to go, suddenly the overwhelming love that has been feeling during the last days was too much, he was becoming oh so attached to you, that was unacceptable. His whole life he had never had any attachments, but you were so lovely, so intelligent, so mesmerizing that he didn't notice when it happened, and for a couple of days you made him forgot his rule of no bounds that would tie him to one place or one person until he noticed his true feelings, it wasn’t good, he had to run, go away to someplace your love could not reach him anymore, the sudden realization of his feelings to you was overmuch, this was completely new to him, what should he do? Telling you was no option, knowing you felt the same, it would be doing to you exactly what he was running away from, attach you to him, putting a chain made of feelings so pure like love but so toxic like jealousy, no, unforgivable, he had to go.

He knew he would hurt you, but this was the best for both of you, he was leaving you only because he loved you, you did not deserve someone so messy like him who would never settle down to someone or somewhere, he craved liberty and his lifestyle was filled with precious moments of solitude, he wondered when the moments he spent every day with you became precious too, when did you intrude on his mind and established on his heart, oh no, wandering about you again, your face, your laugh, your touch, this needed to stop now, before it was too late and he crossed with you again forgetting about his decision to go, if he saw you right now he doubted he could go, he would try, definitely, but it would be much harder to let go of you.

Quickly he grabbed all his stuff, the faster he goes, the better, and while folding his tent, the memories flew away in his mind, the day you meet, that day at the beach when you almost hold hands unconsciously, the songs you both shared and the long conversations you had at night where no one but you and the moon could hear, the secrets you had shared between each other and the dreamy gazing looks you dedicated from time to time, everything passing through, everything would be left behind, would he ever be coming back to this place? Yesterday he was unsure of leaving this Winter, you suggested you may pass it together and he was seriously thinking of it, today, he felt that coming back was out of his plans for at least some years.

Ready to go, and leaving only a note to his best friend, Moomin, saying goodbye, whom he knew would be so sad to see him leave, lost on his thoughts and thinking where he should travel to now, suddenly and out of nothing he felt a warm hug from behind his back, it was you, immediately recognizing your touch, this was exactly what he was trying to avoid, but still, he had to run, to sepulture his feelings towards you, to incinerate his memories and left this weird romantic stage of him, set the both of you free of each other, it was the proper thing to do, right? He needed to be free and you needed to be free of him, he was not good, oh how he wished he was different, how he wished to be the one for you, but you weren’t meant to be together, even if you loved each other, he had a life of his own, his own rules, his beloved freedom, zero attachments, he was only a vagabond passing by, then why was it so hard to leave? He has done this before but not like this, not because a person obliged him to, not because the feels of something were too much to handle. Was the act of running away bravery or cowardice? He seemed to be out of answers now, only confusion, why did you have to arrive here just now? Not being able to control his thoughts, his feelings, his actions, make him crazy, he was not like this. Once again lost in his thoughts, he did not notice when have you stopped hugging him or when did you step in front of him with your face in a frown and your eyes so red, already bursting into tears, this meant you knew his intentions, then he had nothing to explain.

Dedicating one last look to you, about to go, the word

**“Goodbye”**

left his mouth, walking past you, he started to fade, if you dared to stop him he would not be happy, you knew him, he was unreliable, reckless, he leaves if he wants, no explanations to anyone but himself, he reminded this was the best for you and him, you may find someone in the future and finally be happy. Somehow still after repeating these words again and again in his head, he did not know why or how he suddenly started running back to where he left you, perhaps he was starting to be out of his mind, or maybe, only maybe you both could work the things out, _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, you guys need to know that English is not my first language, also this is the very first story I write, it came out of nowhere and it was fun to make, I'd like to know what you think of this, was it terrible? was it okay? another thing, I haven't ended the Moomin series so this may sound very ooc, sorry for that, apart from that I hope you enjoyed reading this, comments are very appreciated!


End file.
